Peeping Through The Screen
by Cap'n Coree
Summary: Through the paper screen, Fuu sees everything. FuuxMugen OneShot


**Peeping Through The Screen**

_cap'n coree_

_Omg WARNING lols, my first smut fanfiction. SMUT. I'm a little shy so take it easy on me._

They could afford three rooms for once. To be honest, it could hardly be considered three rooms, because they were only seperated by a thin screen with a door. All noises, all movements could be heard, and seen by the shadows cast against the paper. Fuu was the only one in at the time. She could tell because in the rooms on either side of her there were no outlines of her companions. Jin was probablly out making money like the responsiable man he was, Mugen was probablly out fighting, fucking, or drinking. Maybe even a little of all of the above. Fuu didn't feel like going out. It was hot, and the sun held no mercy, so instead she laid on her bed, her kimono laying part way open to let in as much of a breeze as she could catch. Momo was sitting on the windosill, cleaning its fur in the sunlight, every now and then looking over to its master. Fuu let out a small moan and wiped the hair off her face.

"Momo," she whined, "why does it have to be so hot?" Fuu was thinking about taking a bath when suddenly she heard Mugen's voice.

"Right in here," Mugen called, sliding open his own door. Behind his shadow another entered. It was a head shorter than he, and Fuu could make out a vauge outline of hair that hung to the waist and orb-like breasts. _'Great'_ Fuu thought bitterly, _'now Mugen is bringing his whores home.'_ It was probablly some girl he found on the streets and inticed with liqour to sleep with him. He had done this every so often instead of paying at a whorehouse, but he always fucked them in the woods away from Jin and Fuu's prying eyes. Hey, even Mugen had some deceny. Fuu was absolutley certian now was a good time for a bath when suddenly Mugen's silhouette removed its coat and shirt, then ungracefully kicked off it's pants. Fuu had never seen a shadow.. "endowment" before. Fuu had never seen an "endowment" period, and she found herself wondering how it might be colored. Fuu thought maybe Mugen's was green, like a monster. It would suit him. Shade-Mugen was now removing Shade-whore's clothes and there was soft rustling and moaning. Fuu watched as they tangled themselves together on the ground, thrusting and grinding. She tried to distract herself, but she couldn't help but watch.

_'Think of rainbows-sunflowers-squirrels,' _there was a low throaty growl from the other room as Mugen mounted the girl, pumping his groin into hers. _'Picnics, sunshine, kittens- anything thats not this, not dirty, uhnn, sunflowers- did I alread try that? Pillows, no! Spring, new kimonos, oh- ah- mm, tulips- fall leaves- ponies. Oh-stallions.' _Mugen was now bucking wildly ontop of the girl, grunting. She was- wailing? Fuu momentarially noted what a nasty sound that was, and vowed that if she had sex, she would never wail. It sounded like someone was strangling her. Which, could very well be the case with Mugen. Then there was dead silence. Mugen pulled off and grunted something close to a "Get out of here." The woman stood quickly and dressed. Her shade vanished out the door. There was a moment of tense quiet. Did Fuu mention it was hot? She really wished she could take her kimono off, but now she'd be too afraid to move. What was that she just witnessed? Why'd she feel so gooey?

"You know its hard to finish with you watching." Fuu froze. She looked to Momo for help, but Momo was already out the window, flying off to find... _'Nuts! Thanks for the help Momo!'_ Mugens shade was moving. Before Fuu could react, even close her kimono, or wipe the sweat that was now caking her hair to her face off, he slid open the door. "You owe me one now." Fuu was speechless.

"I.. I.. " Mugen was upon her, pushing her against the bed, his hands ripping at the loose knot her obi was tied in at her waist. "MUGEN!" she cried.

"Just relax." he growled, before sucking viciously at her neck. Fuu looked around the room, searching it for a nearby vase. Oh, she just wanted to get this kimono off, it was just so _fucking_ hot. The weather that is. Fuu wiggled, trying to get out from under Mugen, but was calmed by a hand slipping itself between her legs, brushing her thighs. Electricity shot through her body. Suddenly she was unable to move. Mugen pushed a finger inside her and started working it in and out in a pacifying manner. Fuu purred. Mugen forced his mouth on hers and his tounge worked its way through a barrier of teeth. It lolled around in her mouth, wrestled with her own. Sometimes they missed mouths, and their slobber ran down eachothers chins. It was just so dirty. It was just so hot. When was he going to take her kimono off and get rid of its pressure? He tasted like salt, and sweat, and red rice they had eaten earlier. He was now positioning himself between her thighs, and licking his hand. Fuu watched, amazed as he slid his hand down, the other still buried finger's deep in herself, and rubbed the saliva on the bulging head of his erection. It wasn't green like Fuu expected, but there was a slight red tint to it. She wasn't prepared for what happened afterwards. He removed his hands, split her thighs apart, and in one thrust, entered and broke her. Pain shot through Fuu, and she was positive she was torn. Was it suppose to hurt? Was she going to bleed?

"Erh, tight." Mugen growled, wincing. _'Jerk!'_ Fuu thought, tears springing to her eyes, but she couldn't find her voice. Mugen started to move, in and out, in and out. Eventually the pain started to subside, till Fuu was actually enjoying it. It was clear now he wasn't going to take off her kimono, instead he merely popped a breast out and suckled on it. Growling here and there.

"Ah- Mugen!" Mugen began to push into her harder, and she raised her hips to meet his own. He laid ontop of her, pulled her hair. Once he even licked the side of her face. It was gross. It was arousing. It was Mugen. Soon, she felt her body start to tingle, and she was tangling her own hands in Mugens hair. Oh she was close. Close to what? She wasn't sure. But she knew if she could make it, then all of this would be worth it. Suddenly she felt a burst of wet- and Mugen was out of her. Even before the tingling could subside he was making his way to his own room, pulling his pants on, and leaving the hotel_. "JERK!" _Fuu thought. She had not made it, she still felt unsatisfied, and now she was dripping eau de Mugen. She sat up, and thats when she noticed the silhouette in the next room sitting tense by the screen. There was a pitter patter of feet and the sliding open of a door.

"Jin, how long are you going to sit there watching eh?"

And the silhouettes danced their dance against the paper screen...

--------

AN: Woot. Smut. I don't think its the smuttiest, but hey, its a start.


End file.
